Timeline
This page contains the Timeline which displays all events that happened on both The Vampire Diaries, Katrina Gilbert: The Forgotten Gilbert Sister, The Originals, ''and Vampire Diaries: The Next Generation'' in chronological order. |-|17-21st= 1659 * November 13th: Lexi Branson is born. 1680 * Lexi Branson was turned by an unknown vampire. 1692 * The ancestors of the Bennett family fled Salem, Massachusetts to escape the Witch Trials. ("Haunted") * The Bennetts and their fellow witch companions subsequently settled in the area of Mystic Falls, Virginia. ("Haunted") ("The Dinner Party") 1839 * June 18: Damon Salvatore was born in what would eventually be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore. 1846 * November 1: Stefan Salvatore was born in what would eventually be known as Mystic Falls, Virginia to Giuseppe and Lily Salvatore. 1860 * February 25: The town of Mystic Falls was officially "founded" by the Founding Families. ("Family Ties") 1863 * Lillian Salvatore, who was in a romantic relationship with a vampire named Julian, had already begun to form her new "family" with Valerie Tulle and Oscar, both of whom were Siphoner witches who had been exiled by the Gemini Coven once their true nature was revealed. 1865 * May 28th: Serenity Salvatore is born to Julian O'Conner and Lillian Salvatore. 1976 *February 4: Alaric Saltzman was born to Ed and Dianne Saltzman in Texas. 1988 Twins Camille O'Connell and Sean O'Connell were born to unknown parents in New Orleans. 1991 * January 5: Twins Olivia Parker and Lucas Parker were born to Joshua Parker and his unnamed wife in Portland, Oregon, after years of trying to conceive a second pair of twins who would eventually lead the Gemini Coven. ("Prayer For the Dying") * June 6: Andréa Labonair was born New Orleans, Louisiana to an unnamed werewolf mother and father. Her parents, members of one of the two royal bloodlines of the Crescent Wolf Pack, arranged for her to marry the recently-born Jackson Kenner of the second royal bloodline in the clan. ("The River in Reverse"), ("Crescent City") * August 20: Victoria "Vicki" Donovan was born in Mystic Falls, Virginia to Kelly Donovan and Peter Maxwell. ("Haunted") * Joshua Rosza was born to unnamed parents in Michigan. ("Bloodletting") 1992 * June 22: Elena Gilbert and Angel Blake and Clara, and Darien Flemming are born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming. Soon after their birth, Isobel ran away from Mystic Falls (with Clara and Darien (John didn't know about them)) and John (leaving to raise Angel for a while then shes adopted by Grayson and Miranda), leaving Elena to be adopted and raised by her paternal uncle, Grayson Gilbert and his wife, Miranda Sommers-Gilbert and Isobel and later on Alaric helping to raise Clara and Darien. ("Bloodlines"), ("A Few Good Men"), ("Isobel (Episode)"),("The Birthday") * October 10: Caroline Forbes was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Bill Forbes and Elizabeth Forbes. ("Our Town") 1993 * February 5: Bonnie Bennett was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett Wilson. * February 10: Tyler Lockwood was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Richard Lockwood and Carol Lockwood. * February 26: Matt Donovan was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Peter Maxwell and Kelly Donovan. 1994 * Sarah Salvatore was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia to Zach Salvatore and the late Gail. She was delivered prematurely via a cesarean section by Dr. Grayson Gilbert following her mother's untimely death, and spent several months in an incubator after her birth before she was healthy enough to be discharged. ("Black Hole Sun") 1994 * April 26: Melissa Bennett is born to Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett Wilson in Mystic Falls, Virginia. * October 13: Jeremy Gilbert was born in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. 1995 * Victoria Forbes is born to Bill and Elizabeth Forbes in Mystic Falls, Virginia. * Davina Claire was born in New Orleans, Louisiana in late 1994/early 1995 to an unnamed mother and an unknown father. Shortly after her birth, Davina's father left the family, and she hasn't seen him since. ("Alive and Kicking"), ("‎Live and Let Die") * Monique Deveraux was born in New Orleans, Louisiana to Jane-Anne Deveraux and an unknown father in late 1994/early 1995 as a result of an unplanned pregnancy when they were teenagers. * Abigail and Cassie were born to their respective unnamed parents in New Orleans in late 1994/early 1995. * April Young was born to Pastor Young and an unnamed mother in Mystic Falls. |-|2010= April 14 * Miranda and Grayson Saltzman-Sommers are born to Jenna Sommers and Alaric Saltzman in Mystic Falls, Virginia. |-|2012= May 2 * Hope Mikaelson is born to Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner as the first tribrid/pureblood hybrid in New Orleans, Louisiana. |-|2013= February 8 * Elizabeth Forbes dies. August 27 * Faith and Marshall Kenner are born to Hayley Marshall and Jackson Kenner in New Orleans, Louisiana. Unknown * Carol and Lucas Lockwood are born to Tyler Lockwood and Olivia Parker in Mystic Falls, Virginia. |-|2014= March 15 * Josie and Lizzie Saltzman are born to Alaric Saltzman and Josette Laughin and Caroline Forbes via Caroline being surrogate mother. |-|2018= March 16 * Lovetta Lockwood is born to Serenity Salvatore and a deceased Tyler Lockwood in Mystic Falls, Virginia. July 6 * Rosaria and Alexia Salvatore are born to Caroline Forbes and a deceased Stefan Salvatore in Mystic Falls, Virginia. November 18 * Adrien, Sheila, and Rudy St. John are born to Bonnie Bennett and a deceased Enzo St. John. |-|2019= February 16 * Serafina Salvatore is born to Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore in Mystic Falls, Virginia.